


发烧/Fever

by PsychoCrazy



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Scott Lang, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 15:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18702649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoCrazy/pseuds/PsychoCrazy
Summary: 总结能力为0，但内容确实不是字面意义上的发烧。※虽说是原作背景，但为了不让剧情太过混乱，所以删减了一些无关的事件，比如：删除了斯科特参加内战一事。





	发烧/Fever

         “你喜欢她吗？”

         大致是到了对情爱懵懂的年纪，凯茜开始问起一些会让人尴尬或羞于启齿的问题。于是她皱着眉头，在霍普去拿烤肉酱的时候对她的爸爸发问。

         “谁？霍普吗？”斯科特正在解冻一块牛肉，他把冰凉的手从水里抽出来，表情上看起来既好笑又惊讶，“不，我们只是朋友，或者说得更亲密一点，我们是搭档*partners*。”

         凯茜有些纠结，“所以……你们到底是朋友还是伴侣*partners*？”

         “朋友。”斯科特无奈地改口道，他正要讲讲“伴侣”和“搭档”在语境中的差别，手机却在这个时候响了起来，他便随意地将手在裤子上抹了一把，有些急切地拿起来看，然而短信内容却让他大失所望：

         抱歉，实验室里还有工作等着我，下次再约吧。

         发送人是汉克，名字后面还有一个emoji的蚂蚁表情，是斯科特给他的备注。

         “他挺忙的，别管他了。”回到庭院里的霍普恰巧瞥见短信内容，于是安慰了一句，斯科特迅速地把手机收了起来，故作轻松地说道：“好吧，吃不到烤肉可是他的损失。”实则有任何异样的情绪，都不便在这么多人面前表现出来罢了。

         斯科特将之称为“耻辱之恋”，耻辱到他不好意思说给任何人听，包括汉克本人，却还眼巴巴地期望着对方能够有所发现。有时他会意识到自己的想法或行为有多可笑，这种感觉在他受到对方的冷落或者拒绝时会更加强烈，因此他总是不停地陷入“劝说自己放弃——情绪低落——劝说自己重新振作”的怪圈当中，这让他变得有些喜怒无常，甚至会跟墙上一块撕不掉的贴纸较劲起来。

         男人通常是迟钝的生物，因此路易斯只会认为他是无聊出了毛病，库尔特甚至在周末专程过来教他编程：“当你爱上这个以后，你就会觉得时间过得很快。虽然看起来很枯燥，但至少你不会觉得无聊了。”

         “我宁愿有毛病。”斯科特说道。

         当他和凯茜在一起的时候，他会感觉好一点。某种意义上，凯茜让他很有安全感，在他失去家庭之后，女儿就成了家的代名词，她所给予的肯定更是斯科特此时最需要的，换句话说：他讨厌汉克身上的不确定性，就如他讨厌汉克发来的每一条讯息，却又怕他不回应自己，因此只能心怀侥幸地等，然后在收到短信以后反反复复地死心。

         “凯茜下个月会参加学校的夏令营，我觉得她更希望你陪她去。”将斯科特从幻想拉回现实的，永远都是“凯茜”这个名字——在聚餐结束后，帕克斯顿站在他身旁对他说道，这个高个子警察拍了拍了他的后背当做道别：“别忘了提前准备。”

         斯科特笑了笑，然后对从车窗里探出头来的小家伙做了个鬼脸。

         为什么他总得看着自己爱的人离开？这种想法太矫情了，斯科特立即在内心否定自己，但就是这样，凡事只要和汉克扯上了关系都会变得古怪起来，错就错在他不合时宜地想起了那个老家伙，他的脑袋显然不识得什么叫做“禁区”。

         他目送着凯茜在那辆汽车里越行越远，紧接着霍普打断了他。她就那么突然走进斯科特的视线里，半个身子倚靠着车门，双臂交叉在胸前，正用一种质疑的目光看着他。

         “多么多愁善感。*So sentimental.*”霍普说道，这让斯科特感到困惑：“什么？”

         “我倒还想问你呢。”她换了个姿势，似乎想让自己看起来更加温和一些，至少同面前这个男人没那么疏远，她停顿了一会，然后尽量简短地宣布道：“我们正在制作量子轨道，已经快要完成了。”

         突然转入严肃话题，让斯科特有些反应不过来，但他隐隐地明白对方话里的意思，这叫他心里一阵发紧，“什么意思？”而霍普显然更希望他自行领会，这样的反问让她欲言又止地张了张嘴，然后尴尬地解释道：“在上次的事件里，你为我们创造了进入量子领域还能安全返回的可能性，所以我们有理由相信我妈妈是可以被救回来的。”

       在短暂的沉默过后，斯科特意识到自己紧张的样子是一种很不礼貌的行为。于是他点点头，努力笑得自然一些，“这是个好消息，如果真的能实现，那就再好不过了。为你们感到高兴。”

         “你会吗？”不知是他拙劣的表演引起了霍普的怀疑，还是她本来就是因为怀疑才特地来告知此事。如果是后者，那么霍普的言外之意就是：希望你不要做那个破坏别人家庭的人。意识到这一点之后，斯科特胃里一阵翻腾，他突然感到天旋地转，耳朵里也嗡嗡作响，好在霍普及时地握住了他的小臂，将他从一种不适的情绪中拉扯了出来：“我只是提前通知你一声，因为我们需要你来协助我们，到时候我会再联系你的。”她担忧地看了一眼斯科特，然后打开车门坐进了驾驶位。

         在那之后，霍普是什么时候离开的，他回到房子里后又做了些什么，斯科特一概不知。他只记得自己疲惫地抹了把脸，紧接着拉黑了汉克的手机号码，将房子认认真真地打扫了一遍，直到筋疲力竭，他一头栽进床铺，往被困倦占满的脑袋里塞了一句结论：汉克始终都思念着珍妮特，没有一刻停歇过。

         那么他算什么？——一个自作多情的傻瓜，一个甚至希望计划失败的坏人。假如珍妮特不会再回来，汉克会死心吗？

         斯科特提出了问题，但他还没有来得及想出答案，或者说他也许永远也不会得到答案了。

         他想起他与汉克最亲近的一次是在梦里。一个年轻的、戴着眼镜的男人，在他上楼时轻轻拦住了他，“我们该走了。”汉克说，然后很自然地和他亲吻，就像他们曾无数次那样做过似的。

         斯科特可以将其当做一个私密的春梦，但他知道那只是和珍妮特的一种链接反应，他所看到和经历的不过是珍妮特的记忆，就像是来自于对方妻子的施舍。那些共享记忆无时无刻不在提醒他：只有珍妮特才拥有过并将一直拥有这些，而他是斯科特——平平无奇的斯科特，由于偷盗再三入狱，有幸结识了皮姆博士，拥有了一段奇幻的经历之后，平庸的生活将继续下去。

         然后这就是结局了，斯科特想，他坐在副驾驶位陷入了沉默。他的“好搭档”正在一边开车一边不住地瞟他，不知是在逗他开心还是在拿他打趣：“你的表情像是16岁少女要去做孕检似的。”

         但是这的确把斯科特逗笑了，“你知道为什么。”他无奈地说道，把车窗摇下来一点，让风吹着他的额头。

         “你怎么知道我知道？”

         “我从你的表情看得出，玛吉过去总用这种眼神看着我：‘我知道你又被炒了，从实招来吧！’”斯科特掐着嗓子学他的前妻说话，这让车里的气氛没那么沉闷了，霍普趁机将这个话题继续了下去：“我没有提及是因为我的身份很尴尬，你知道的，就只是别让自己那么难过，行吗？”

         “不会，我又不真的是16岁小女孩。”斯科特用一种满不在乎的语气说道，霍普在这时转过头来看着他，他们已经停在实验室门口了。

         “这样很好，因为我要告诉你一件事，”在没有了引擎声之后，霍普的声音在车里显得格外突兀，“他知道，他看出来了。”

         斯科特无法形容自己是怀着什么样的心情走进实验室里的，最重要的是，他觉得自己现在十分无地自容。如果真的像霍普所说的那样，那他所有为接近汉克而做出来的表演在对方眼里都是小孩子把戏，而汉克一次又一次的拒绝则是明确地表明了态度：他不想再被斯科特打扰了，过了今日——只要实验一成功，他就要投入妻子的怀抱了。

         尘埃落定的感觉让斯科特突然觉得很轻松，汉克身上的那种不确定性也消失了，当他看见白发男人俯身于工作台上时，他只是觉得无比遥远，因此他像往常那样说：“嗨。”汉克抬起头来看向他，摆了摆手示意他可以先坐下：“稍等一会，我以为你们会晚点才到呢。”

         “不敢怠慢。”斯科特没忍住酸溜溜地说，说出口之后他有些后悔，但好在对方似乎当做了玩笑，于是他便若无其事地走开，到处逛逛看看。

         他接下来要做的事情很简单：试图再次与珍妮特链接，然后汉克和霍普会追踪源头，一旦定位了珍妮特的位置，他们就可以通过量子轨道进入亚原子领域将珍妮特带回来。斯科特为此清空了思想，专注于链接这件事上，不论他有多难过，珍妮特都是一个英雄，他尊敬她，并且希望她能够顺利回归。

         当然，他不会知道这期间发生了什么，包括珍妮特“借用”了他的身体，归还时他和汉克还牵着手，这让他脸上一阵发烧，立即触了电似的甩开。

         “对不起，”斯科特不自在地说道，“我什么也没接收到。”

         “但是你的任务已经完成了。”霍普说道，汉克已经到了观测台的下方去，他开始装备自己——换上制服、往身上装些仪器，看起来是要进行下一个环节了。

         霍普转过头来看着他，压低了声音，确保只有他们两人听得见：“我很抱歉，斯科特，我知道这对你很不公平。如果你想的话，你可以现在离开。”

         “不用了，我会在这儿等，确保你们需要我的时候我还在。”斯科特露出一个微笑，这能让霍普安心一些，但事实上，他一点也不想留在这儿看一家三口重逢的一幕，他很难想象那时他该站在哪里、该摆出一个什么样的表情。说到底他身为局外人，理应在这时深藏功名地走开了，但他仍然有一点执着，他看着汉克进了飞行舱，在量子轨道里越变越小，直到去了他肉眼不可见的领域，这时他才吐出一口气来：“我觉得我放下了。”

         霍普挑了挑眉头，竟调侃他道：“你是个这么冷酷的人吗？”两人不约而同地笑起来，而突然响起的警报声却让轻松的气氛瞬间一扫而光。

         “该死，飞行舱偏离轨道了。”斯科特迅速地凑了上去，显示屏上的红点正逐渐向标记的右侧偏离。霍普在键盘上敲敲打打，反复按着按钮与开关，但都无济于事，“我们失去联系了。噢，拜托……别在这时候出错。”

         “不是已经定位过了吗？”

         “定位系统失灵了，可能是有些干扰什么的，呃……情况很不乐观，重启一下试试。”霍普已经有些语无伦次了，她焦灼地试图与飞行舱重新取得联系，但屏幕上赫然跳出的“无信号”让两人的心都凉了半截。斯科特的大脑一片空白，他不是物理学专家，量子领域更是他从未接触过的，但他也做不到坐视不理，假如实验出了差错，他便是唯一一个可能补救的人。

         “制服在哪儿？蚁人制服在哪儿？”他在警报声中大声问道。

         “在车的后备箱里有一件新的制服，但还是件半成品，你要做什么？”霍普困惑地看向他，斯科特脸上凝重的表情让她即刻明白过来，“噢不，你不是要——”斯科特没有时间听她说完，可他拿到制服回来后霍普仍在劝说他：“你可能会回不来的。”

         “帮我定位。”他把腰带交到对方手里，然后缄默不言，以表示再没有商量的余地。霍普兀自摇头，飞行舱就要错过标记点了，她只能采取斯科特的办法。当她交还腰带时，脸上满是悲伤的神色，而斯科特甚至没有道别。他拧下腰带上的调节器，同时冲向量子轨道，世界从他眼前飞快地掠过，所有的声音都在变得低沉而缓慢，直到在他耳边响成隆隆的一片。

         微观世界奇幻而光怪陆离，周围漂浮着灰尘和不知名的细菌，巨大的水熊虫从他身旁悠闲地游过，但他仍旧没有停下来，霍普的定位将他一直送到飞行舱的位置，他不能够及时刹住，因此只能一头撞在飞行舱的尾部。

         在让自己的大脑重新适应另一个世界的电波之后，斯科特摘下头盔，然后忙去拍打舱门。汉克正趴伏在操作台上，两只手颤抖着握成拳头，他艰难地让自己歪斜过身子，打开舱门跌跌撞撞地掉出来，斯科特飞快地凑上去扶了一把，低下头时对上汉克通红的双眼。

         “你不该来这儿的，这跟你没关系。”汉克声音低哑地说道。他咬紧了牙根，太阳穴上青筋暴起，无声地承受着神经错乱的痛苦。

         “你快闭嘴吧。”斯科特难得无礼地训斥他。

         “我快承受不住了，这儿会让人的身体发生一些改变……”汉克克制地呻吟了一声，旋即猛地佝偻起身子，抓着头发发出崩溃的嘶吼声来，他开始尽可能大声地叫喊：“珍妮特……找到……珍妮特！”

         “我们会的，我们会的。保持理智，汉克！想想珍妮特——看着我！嘿！”斯科特用两只手捧起汉克的头来，对方却抗拒地想要挣脱，他一着急便扇了汉克一耳光，这竟让汉克顿时安静了下来。两人气喘吁吁地对视，或许斯科特该为此道歉，但他什么也没说，并且突然涌起一股强烈的冲动来。

                  ——一个亲吻。

         斯科特将梦境变作了现实，只是这一次他不是作为珍妮特，是作为他自己。

         他知道怎么接吻，也知道什么叫做接吻，而他们却是嘴唇紧紧地挤压在一起，这不叫接吻，可他仍旧觉得身上阵阵发热，两条手臂还在汉克的脖子上收紧。汉克被动地立在那里，许久之后才有了反应，让斯科特感到意外的是，那双手并没有像他预想中的那样推开他，而是结结实实地圈给了他一个怀抱。

         你真他妈的是个混蛋。斯科特恼火地想。他已经决心要放弃，汉克却在救妻的途中回应他的吻，这是要唱哪一出？

       若不是此时他无法拉开些距离，否则他定会对汉克拳打脚踢，然而令他甚至感到惊吓的是，汉克似乎并未想要就此终止。当一只手摸到他的私处时，斯科特忍不住发出一声惊呼，他想要制止，但汉克的动作相当强硬，等到他的后背撞在了飞行舱的外壳上，这时再看向对方的双眼，那种陌生的神色让汉克已经不再像是汉克了，量子化让他的认知发生了改变，也许他眼里的斯科特也不再是斯科特，或许谁也不是，或许是他心心念念的珍妮特。这一点让斯科特十分抗拒，他不停地提醒汉克：“我不是她！停下来！”可他无法控制自己不对他爱慕的男人起反应。即使量子化对他的影响要小一些，他仍旧感到头痛欲裂、四肢乏力，于是抵抗也没有那么坚决，因而半推半就，尚存的理智让他喃喃着：“不……不……”但几乎微不可闻，更不可能进入汉克的耳朵里。

         或许斯科特也曾有过性幻想，但绝对不是在这样的情况下：搁置了对珍妮特的救援计划，被精神错乱的汉克操，倘若他不必分出精力来努力让自己保持清醒，他早就一头撞死在了飞行舱上。

         在汉克进入他的时候，斯科特终于羞耻地发出一声抽泣来。这将是他人生中最难熬的十几分钟，然而他为此湿的一塌糊涂，身体先一步倒戈，每一寸肉壁都热情地包裹着汉克的阴茎。他就像是染上了热疾，浑身发烫、头昏脑涨，汉克是他的病原体，将他的防线层层攻破，让他虚弱失常，因此他说“我恨死你了……”汉克脸上露出迷茫的神色，就好像他置身事外。斯科特恼火地揪住他的衣襟，却发出脆弱的呻吟声来，他眼眶发红，目光中满是失望和震惊。

汉克的精液让他一阵颤抖，他紧紧地攥着舱门的把手，这才不至于颓然地倒在地上去。斯科特没有高潮，因为这不是性爱，这只是一场掠夺，掠夺了他心里对汉克美好那一部分，即使他知道这一切兴许与汉克的意愿无关，但也必然是激发了他潜在的欲望。

         斯科特感到茫然失措，半晌后他才慌张地整理好了制服，他把汉克拉扯到飞行舱内，开始试图修好失灵的定位系统。

         “辛苦你了。”突然响起的声音把他吓了一跳，斯科特立即向着声音的源头转过头去，却发现珍妮特不知什么时候站在舱门门口。她握住斯科特僵硬的小臂，似乎正将一种能量输入他的体内，不消多时，一切由量子化带来的不适症状就都烟消云散。而斯科特还未从震惊中缓过神来，他张了张嘴，许久才找回一点声音来：“你……”

         “我能感知到你，所以我就来了，简单来说的话，你就相当于一个移动信号塔，”看见对方苍白的面色，珍妮特温和地微笑起来，“如果你想问的是我是什么时候到这儿的，大约二十分钟之前，我想，我在这儿没有什么时间观念。”

         珍妮特的话无异于一记响雷，让斯科特从头凉到脚，他不禁痛苦地闭了闭眼，羞耻和罪恶感快要将他撕得四分五裂。他感觉到无地自容，但残酷的是他不得不面对，便只得缓缓地吐出一口气来，声音破碎地说道：“对不起。”

         “我感觉得到你有多愤怒，所以道歉就免了。我并不生气或者是难过，这点我可以确信，其余的我们可以以后再议。”珍妮特越过斯科特看一眼近乎昏睡的汉克，斯科特犹豫了一下，他从飞行舱里钻出来，把座位让给面前的白发女人，“我回不去了，”他说，“就……走吧，霍普在等着你们。或者你们还可以回来救我，一个小时足够了。”

         斯科特的语气很疲惫，他背对着飞行舱走了一段距离，然后叉着腰假装看风景。珍妮特再没说些其他的话，因为斯科特通过链接表达了一种极为坚决的态度——至少霍普绝不会放弃他，珍妮特也不会，而汉克无关紧要，就算他这时出去了也无法应对这种史前宇宙级的尴尬情况，所以他最好留在这里，最好他出去以后一切都已经解决完毕，最好他能继续过他的平庸生活，然后和皮姆一家老死不相往来。

         他在原地坐了下来，仰躺在构成不明的“地面”上，听见飞行舱引擎发动的声音，斯科特如释重负地松了口气。他闭上眼睛，祈祷着水熊虫不要在这时游过来亲他一口，然后沉沉地睡去。

         “爹地！爹地！”在凯茜遥远的声音传来时，斯科特仍处于恍惚的状态。

         如果说有谁能够唤醒沉睡中斯科特，那凯茜一定是排在第一位的。于是他迟钝地眨眨眼，好半天才看清楚眼前的一张小脸，神情由担忧变作了惊喜，小女孩立即蹦蹦跳跳地叫起来：“他醒了！”

         “嗨，小花生，”斯科特轻声说道，他笑着抓起凯茜的手亲吻了一下，然后假装迷糊地问，“我这是在哪儿？”

         “你在家里，皮姆博士把你送回来的。”凯茜皱着眉头说道。

         “谁？”斯科特抬起了上身。

         “皮姆博士。”

         他猛地从床上弹起来，因为在他听到这个称呼的同时，汉克恰好出现在他的视线里。凯茜又蹦蹦跳跳地跑出去，她需要把这个消息告诉她妈妈，而这正好给了斯科特和汉克独处的时间。

         他们谁也没首先开口，汉克走向他的时候，斯科特用一种疏远的目光瞥过去，他希望对方不要开口道歉，然而汉克偏偏这么做了，“你现在应该和珍妮特在一起。”斯科特抗拒地说道，他无法对汉克的道歉做出一个表态，因为他在这件事上不能够原谅他。

         “她出远门了，我也不知道她什么时候回来，她说她脱离这个世界太久了，想要到处看看。”汉克说道。

         “听起来像是掩饰婚姻不和谐的说辞。”斯科特讽刺他道。

         “的确是这样，”汉克坦诚道，“不过婚姻不都是吗？”

         这让斯科特感到有些反胃，“然后你可以走了吗？”

         “斯科特，你亲吻了我——”

         “是啊，没错，我亲吻了你，因为我一直都很喜欢你，但现在我真希望我没那么做过。”斯科特大声打断了他。

         “那时我是清醒着的。”汉克接着说道，斯科特正在失望地摇头，听到这句话之后又将头忽的抬起来，“你他妈搞什么？*What the hell？*所以你现在来告诉我这个是什么意思，羞辱我吗？”

         “我没有要羞辱你，我是觉得你应该知道这些事。那时我是清醒的，但之后发生的事我并不知情，我没有推卸责任，你也可以不原谅我，但你要听我说，”汉克耐心地解释道，“我和珍妮特已经结束了，这不是因为你。我不能放弃她是因为她是我的责任，被亚原子化的本应该是我，我心存愧疚。”

         “我们谁也没有抛弃谁，明白吗？就只是结束了，我不希望你因为这件事自责或者怨恨，我必须得解释清楚这件事，不然我们谁都不会好过。”

         斯科特沉默地看着汉克，他对这一番说辞将信将疑，但他的确得到了安抚，甚至感到欣慰，或者说庆幸——他说不清楚，事情变化得太快，他从未想过结局会是现在这样。

         “那你……你是把我当成了珍妮特吗？在你对我做‘那件事’的时候。”斯科特有些不好意思地问。

         “没有——我不知道你是谁，我都不知道我自己在做什么。”汉克否认道。

         “但你还是不喜欢我，说这些有什么用呢。”斯科特耸了耸肩膀，他缩回了被子里，闭上眼睛将汉克隔绝在外。

         “真的吗？”汉克说道，“那你打算什么时候把我从黑名单里拉出来？”斯科特感觉到一道光打在他的眼皮上，于是他睁开眼睛，汉克正把他自己的手机递在他面前，屏幕上是和他聊天的短信界面，最下头有一条显示无法发送的讯息，明明白白地写着：在这一切都结束以后，我想我们可以试试，耐心等待。


End file.
